United Group Embassy
The United Group Embassy was formed by over 10 groups on 2b2t in order to seek a more positive future. History The U.G.E. was first thought of by members of the Emperium and took the name "The Embassy". This was around the time when the temp map on 2b2t was around. The idea was to bring all the largest groups and have them collaberate and cooperate in order to accomplish more impressive projects. It was a good idea in theory, but it mostly proved nonuseful and the discord server used was often not used. The idea was soon abandoned. At around January 5th, the idea was re-explored, and this time, took the name of "The United Group Embassy". This group was a little different as well. It wasn't just meant for all the largest groups that made a noticable difference, it was for any group that was large enough to be able to be reached out to. It was going smoothly until the group know as "Infrared", who has a hatred towards The Emperium, decided to destroy the first group build the U.G.E had made, known as the 1st Physical Embassy. This led to immediate expulsion from the U.G.E and a general hostility from all member groups towards Infrared With the creation of the 2nd Embassy, Highland leaders Lotus and FluffBuck3t joined the U.G.E. Previously highland had been represented by other Grand Masters. The 2nd Embassy was leaked by Sniper, as he believed Jared2013 had coordinates to a large group base he was a part of, and as a result he started giving Jared coordinates to slow him down. HouseHouseHouse1 arrived at the base, causing a general panic among members, who made the decision to destroy the base themselves. It was later found that HouseHouseHouse1 had been instructed by VoCo to not destroy the base, and as such the 2nd Embassy had been in little danger at that time. The 3rd Embassy was quickly started after the abandonment of the 2nd Embassy, with fewer, but more impressive builds. Only 4 days after the start of the 3rd Embassy, a sign was found at nether 0,0 by a U.G.E member group stating the coordinates of the Embassy. It was soon discovered that Lotus of highland had placed the sign there as a sort of "revenge" for making a dumb factionball emoji. Yes, the 3rd Embassy fell because Lotus didn't like an emoji. As a result of this Highland was quickly banned from the U.G.E. Currently the Embassy has 13 different groups, all combined having over 200 members. With the start of the 6th incursion, the U.G.E has become largely inactive, with each member group doing their own independent work. There are plans to re-unify the United Group Embassy, but they have not come to term yet. Voting Format The U.G.E manages most of its decisions with a vote. There are 2 types of votes: Popular vote, and group votes. When a group joins the U.G.E a vote is held to give them full rights, after which point they will get a designated "Voter" role. This singular voter gets to cast their vote for the group during any important votes. This ensures that each and every group has an equal say on important decisions. These important votes are called "Group votes" because they involve each groups voter. The other type is Popular vote, in which anyone in the discord can vote with a thumbs up or thumbs down. This is usually for less important things, or for events. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ "Battling" with the "Alpha Alliance" After the U.G.E. formed uniting over 10 groups for a common cause, Infrared and Highland felt the need to make their own form of alliance, which they call "Alpha Alliance". Their largely negative and hostile view of the U.G.E. is due to their hatred for The Emperium, saying that they believe the Emperium has grown too strong and needs to be stopped, and how the believe that the U.G.E. is simply an Emperium controlled group. Due the Alpha Alliances (AA) negative view of the U.G.E, several fights have taken place, usually with 10+ people participating each time. With the disbandment of Asylum, a U.G.E member group, most fights have been unrelated to the UGE. Despite these battles, the U.G.E is primarily an event-based and building group. United Group Embassy Category:Groups